


Apocalypsis Milicie

by Yeolsbyun_hee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Drama & Romance, Ghouls, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeolsbyun_hee/pseuds/Yeolsbyun_hee
Summary: "E olhei, e eis um cavalo amarelo, e o que estava assentado sobre ele tinha por nome Morte; e o inferno o seguia; e foi-lhes dado poder para matar a quarta parte da terra, com espada, e com fome, e com peste, e com as feras da terra."Sehun tinha fé. Apesar de tudo que tinha acontecido em sua vida e na forma que a levava, ele ainda acreditava numa força maior e nas palavras descritas na bíblia sagrada. Totalmente o contrário de Jongin, um Ghoul que a muito havia abandonado sua fé.Então semanas após terem se conhecido, nenhum dos dois estava preparado para o início do apocalipse. E o que era apenas uma passagem, se torna realidade, quando os quatro cavaleiros passam a caminhar pela terra.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Apocalypsis Milicie

**Author's Note:**

> Essa sekai será uma long e terá temas pesados, alguns detalhados. Então cuidado ao lerem.  
> As atualizações vão ser demoradas, mas os capítulos serão grandes. De até 10k de palavras.  
> Terá canibalismo, então, já aviso, leiam conscientes.

Jongin sentia o coração bater tão forte que cada batimento ressoava em seus ouvidos. Estes que pareciam conseguir escutar a metros de distância, os sons do mundo ao redor parecendo cada vez mais altos. Seu corpo doía. Uma dor excruciante que percorria desde sua cabeça até seus pés, dilacerando, mudando. Ah, ele estava mudando. Conseguia sentir seu sangue arder dentro de suas veias. Queimando todo lugar que passava. Ele sentia. E sabia. Sabia o que aquilo significava. 

Assim como sabia que aquele sangue que escorria do buraco em sua barriga não era mais vermelho, mas sim preto. Tão escuro quanto a noite que encobria seu corpo largado como lixo naquela vala. Ele se arrependia. Ah, como se arrependia. Devia ter aceitado a carona que lhe ofereceram ao sair daquele bar, este que nem ao menos deveria estar, já que ainda era menor de idade. Não deveria ter  decidido andar. Muito menos escolher logo aquele atalho para usar. Foi estúpido e ainda mais quando ao escutar um barulho, não correu para o lado oposto dele. 

Era assim que personagens de filmes sempre morriam, ele deveria saber disso. Mas não conseguiu ignorar a curiosidade e ao invés de fugir, ficou. Tão burro... O cheiro pútrido do lugar lhe deixava enjoado, uma mistura de sangue com morte. Se ele levasse sua mão até a barriga, será que ainda sentiria suas tripas para fora? Não sabia mais. Não conseguia se concentrar em mais nada que não fosse a dor. Dor. E fome? Ah, estava faminto. Com mais fome do que nunca esteve antes em sua vida. 

Sua noção de tempo era inexistente naquele momento. Estava ali a horas? Minutos? Segundos, talvez. Mas parecia uma eternidade. Ele esperava a morte, conseguia ver em sua mente o rosto de todos seus entes queridos, como imaginava que acontecia ao findar de uma vida. Contudo, em um momento, tudo parou. Sua dor, seus pensamentos, sua respiração, seus batimentos. Nada mais existia. 

Até que seu coração bateu novamente. Não mais desesperado como antes, mas ritmado, suave. Calmo demais, assim como Jongin também se sentia naquele instante. Ele se sentou e olhou para o próprio corpo, os olhos tão bem habituados com a escuridão que pareciam terem estado nela por décadas, os olhos focando no buraco em sua barriga. Ou melhor, no lugar onde ele deveria estar. Arrancou os fiapos do que antes era uma blusa e encarou a pele intacta onde anteriormente seu intestino pendia. O abdômen liso, sem nenhum arranhão para contar a história brutal que vivenciou. 

O garoto queria ficar assustado, queria gritar, mas só conseguia sentir uma coisa. A necessidade de se alimentar. Seu pescoço estalou com a virada brusca de sua cabeça, seus ouvidos captando um som perto de si. Quase hipnotizado, ele se levantou completamente, ignorando sua falta de roupas e a forma suja que se encontrava, seguindo aquele leve barulho que parecia lhe chamar. 

_ Tic-tac. Tic-tac.  _

Quando enfim chegou à origem do som, o que encontrou era diferente do que imaginava. Era uma garota. Não muito mais nova que si, e que andava pela rua com seus fones de ouvido de gatinhos bem encaixados no ouvido, enquanto cantava. Mas nada disso importava, porque ele descobriu a origem do barulho. Ele era culpa daquela linda e pulsante veia no pescoço da garotinha. 

_ Tic-tac.  _

Cadenciado e regular, aquele era o som do batimento cardíaco dela. Ele conseguia escutar. O sangue fluindo pelas veias dela, escutava o leve pulsar de cada uma delas através do corpo frágil.  _ Ah, tão frágil. _ Tão faminto. Ele estava tão faminto. Jongin nem percebeu quando se aproximou, sua sombra cobrindo a dela no chão, mas quando ela percebeu sua presença às suas costas, era tarde demais. 

Talvez ela tenha gritado, esperneando, implorando por ajuda. Porém, se fosse sincero, ele não prestou atenção em nada disso. Nada além do gosto delicioso que invadia sua boca a cada mordida que dava, a cada pedaço que descia por sua garganta. Nem mesmo o som dos ossos se quebrando ou da pele sendo partida. Sua fome precisava ser saciada. Ele não se importava com mais nada. 

Ao acabar, ele ficou ali. Ajoelhado em cima do asfalto gelado e do que sobrou da menina. O seu corpo banhado em sangue, uma mistura macabra de vermelho e preto. Uma única coisa se passando em sua cabeça. Não arrependimento, não medo, nem nada disso. Suspirando, ele soltou uma única frase antes de levantar e voltar a andar. 

— Que fome.

Lambeu os lábios, retirando os últimos resquícios do líquido quente. Se afastando sem notar a figura de olhos roxos que lhe observava de longe. 

  
  


(...)

  
  


**Seis anos depois**

Os passos de Sehun pelo piso eram rápidos e determinados. As pessoas se desviando do corpo alto e esguio, abrindo espaço para ele passar como se fosse uma espécie de celebridade. Talvez pudesse se considerar uma em seu meio de trabalho. Não havia uma única pessoa daquela instituição que nunca tivesse ouvido falar de seu nome, afinal, tinha criado para si uma reputação. Não importava o trabalho que passassem, ele garantia que seria cumprido com excelência. 

Ele conseguia sentir os olhares grudados em si, curiosos e assustados. Normalmente, não deixava transparecer suas emoções, mas devido aquela situação, se sentia levemente ansioso, e isso era visível pela forma como seu rosto estava franzido. O deixando ainda mais assustador que o usual. Não era comum ser chamado para a sala do diretor e sempre que isso acontecia, precedia uma grande mudança. E Sehun não era fã de mudanças. 

Suspirou, jogando os cabelos pretos para trás, soltando os ombros tensos. Ou pelo menos tentando, já que eles pareciam desconhecer o significado de relaxamento naquele instante. Piorando quando cessou os passos, a porta do inferno parecia estar a sua frente, mesmo que soubesse que era só um simples escritório. 

Bateu na porta e entrou após escutar a permissão, respirando fundo uma última vez. Os olhos analisando o local primeiro, como de costume, buscando qualquer coisa errada ou estranha. A sala era simples e ampla, apesar de quem ela abrigava. Paredes nas cores neutras assim como seus móveis que variam entre preto e branco, além de ter algumas partes em madeira, como seu chão. Uma enorme mesa se encontrava no centro e era cercada por cadeiras; perfeita para reuniões. 

Pequenas prateleiras enfeitavam as paredes, apenas os de coleção pessoal, afinal, mantinham uma enorme biblioteca para todos que tinha os títulos mais diversos e raros do mundo. E a decoração acabava por aí, assim como as mobílias. Era um cômodo de aspecto clássico, da mesma forma que o resto da instituição. 

Ao acabar a inspeção, direcionou o olhar para o homem sentado na ponta da mesa, os dedos cruzados enquanto o queixo descansava nas mãos juntas. Sehun reparou que ele parecia analisar também, mas ao invés de observar a sala, ele observava a si. Atento a cada movimento que Sehun fazia, como um predador esperando por sua presa. 

— Olá, Junmyeon. — cumprimentou, enfim. Se curvando minimamente como forma de respeito. Não era maluco de mostrar alguma forma de rebeldia para quem comandava toda aquela sede. 

Kim Junmyeon parecia um cara simples à primeira vista. Caso olhasse para ele, não notaria nada demais. De uma forma mais sucinta, diria que ele era uma daquelas pessoas que poderiam passar na sua vida sem serem notadas ou lembradas. Tinha cabelos castanhos escuros naturais, um corpo mais robusto que o de Sehun, mas que não apresentava tanto destaque e um rosto comum coreano. Olhos também caramelizados, sempre calmos. Alguém bem normal aparentemente. Contudo, Sehun sabia desde cedo que as aparências enganam. 

— Boa tarde, Sehun. Como está? — O caçador contorceu levemente o rosto para o papo fiado que ele parecia querer jogar. 

— Bem. — Limitou-se na resposta. Não era alguém conhecido por sua paciência. — Porque me chamou? 

O Kim sorriu mínimo para o jeito taciturno de Sehun. 

— Ouvi dizer que mais um parceiro seu foi pedir para ser posto com outra pessoa. Se não me engano, essa é a quinta vez que acontece...? — Ele manteve o tom neutro, mas Sehun conseguia ver em seus olhos uma pitada de diversão com isso. 

— A décima. 

— Então, já passou por essa situação vezes suficientes, para saber como funciona. — ditou, o rosto de Sehun se franzindo por completo com aquilo. — Vou te apresentar seu novo parceiro de caçada. 

Aquilo não fazia o menor sentido para Sehun. O líder tinha razão, já havia passado por aquela situação várias vezes para saber como ela prosseguia, mas sempre eram por outras pessoas. Intermediários. Ele sentia como se tivesse acabado de burlar o jogo e ao invés das fases, foi direto para o chefão. 

— E porquê você quem tomou a frente disso? Não é comum. — Menos comum ainda era o sorriso que Junmyeon abriu para a pergunta. 

— É que essa pessoa é um caso, digamos, especial. Uma exceção a regra no nosso sistema. — Sehun não estava gostando do rumo que aquilo estava tomando. Queria se convencer do contrário, mas seu cérebro o alertava a respeito de quem ele falava. — Vamos, saia daí e venha dar oi. 

No mesmo segundo, o coração de Sehun falhou uma batida ao ver uma figura emergir da escuridão existente no canto da sala. Os olhos arregalando e os dentes rangendo ao que a visão dos cabelos meio a meio vieram a tona, como o rosto da pessoa. 

— Sehun, deixe-me apresentar seu novo parceiro, Kim Jongin. 

Os pesadelos de Sehun se concretizaram, pois, ali a sua frente, mostrando os olhos vermelhos e pretos revelando sua verdadeira origem. Ali, em sua frente, estava a criatura que mais odiava. A mesma espécie que matou sua mãe. 

— Yo, Sehunnie. Eu tava  _ faminto _ por te conhecer. Tenho certeza que vamos nos divertir muito juntos. 


End file.
